1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a sediment sampling system and more particularly to a sediment sampling system that automatically collects and stores sediment samples collected during a plurality of time cycles of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior types of sediment sampling systems have generally involved the placing of a sediment collecting surface in the region under investigation for a predetermined testing period and then retrieving the system including the collected sample. If it was desired to obtain another sample it was then necessary to again place the sediment collecting system in the region under investigation, collect the sample, and then retrieve the system. The process was then repeated for the required number of sample cycles. This is an expensive sampling process and generally has undesirable sample time interruptions.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a sampling system that automatically samples and stores the collected sample for many cycles of operation without having to retrieve the equipment after each cycle of operation.